The Beautiful Flower Hana
by RosieRina
Summary: Hana the name that means flower she is a girl with a strong heart. But will these two boys help her bloom or cause her a heart break and wilt her? I don't own anything. SasukexOc NarutoxOc SasukexOcxNaruto
1. Hana

Name: Hana Setsumi

Age: 13

Gender : Female

Birthday : April 14

Hair color: Black

Hair length : To ankles ( wears them in pig tails )

Eye color : Purple

Blood type : B

Unusual feature : Large Breast

Info : A cute, kind and caring young girl she loves to read and dress-up. Hana's father was killed during the nine-tailed fox accident and her mother abandoned her as soon as she was played with both Naruto and Sasuke when she was young but pulled from both of them by her teacher for her training, which torn both of the relationships apart greatly. She tried to renew the friendship but Sasuke started to only think about training which hurt the girl. Then she started to hand around Naruto more. Hana smiled again once more as time flew by and she was enrolled into the Ninja Academy she saw Sasuke once again they talked know and then but it didn't feel like friendship anymore. Because of her friendship with Sasuke, Hana was always picked on by other girls about her hair how long her hair. And how she dressed. Her usual outfit was a tube tank like shirt and black kimomo sleeves and white shirt that reached under her breast she wore a white shirt under it with a blackskirt that only reached her thighs. Hana sang to Sasuke and Naruto once but never again. But does sing often alone, Her favorite food is Onigiri and Ramen. After Sasuke and Naruto both introduced her to the two dishes. Her hobbies are cooking, jogging and collecting flowers.

Name : Yumi Aiko

Age : 25

Hair : Red-orange

Hair length : To her butt (Sometimes in pigtails)

Eye color : Brown

Occupation : Teacher of Hana

Blood type : O

Unusual feature : Large Breast

Info : A very high-tempered very skilled teacher, kind in some ways. Eats alot and trains Hana everyday and night, She hates some men and likes to party. Yumi is also very close friends with Tsunade, Yumi scolds Hana quite often about her training. Yumi is a great mother-like teacher and friend to those around her.

And so begins our story...


	2. Hana's training

The sun rose slowly over the misty village of Konoha and hit the cold window of Hana's home. She frowned as she opened her eyes and blocked the sun Hana smiled and quickly got out of bed and stretched. Covering her mouth and yawned she walked over to the kitchen and made her breakfast the usual : Eggs and waffles with milk. Peeling off her white long t-shirt she quickly took a short short. She put on her clothes a tube tank like shirt and black kimomo sleeves and white shirt that reached under her breast she wore a white shirt under it with a blackskirt that only reached her thighs. Grabbed her book and placing her white headband on her head and leting her long hair down. It touched the floor and Hana softly groaned and grabbed a Kunai from her drawer and put the edges and her hair hit her ankles. She walked out the door and locked it.

Hana opened the door and heard the whispers of her classmates. 'She so pretty I'm jealous'

'Maybe I should grow my hair out to'

'I wonder what she would say if I asked her out'

She hated this...she didn't look like this for popularity.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," He looked up and blushed. "Good Morning Hana-chan,"

"Did you sleep well?,"

"Y-yeah...,"

"I'm glad," She smiled. "Can I sit by you?,"

"Sure...," He got up and let her through him. She slide in the middle and stopped her mouth agape. 'Sasuke?,'

He turned to her. "Good Morning Hana,"

"Good Morning Sasuke-san," She blushed a bright red and looked ahead of her. Hana opened her book and placed in on the desk and stated to read it. "What are you reading?," Sasuke asked her.

"Ghostgirl,"

"Ghostgirl?,"

"Yes...I love this book,"

"Your strange...,"

"I'm strange?,"

"Yeah you always have been," She giggled a bit and kept reading. 'I miss this...Just us three,'

Hana sighed as she saw Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other Naruto on the desk and Sasuek glaring back. "Get lost!," They said to each other. Hana noticed Naruto was on her sleeve she tried to pull it from under but he slipped and they...

Hana's face flushed and she stared in shock. They were kissing they pulled away quickly.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!," Sasuke shouted.

"Yuck! My mouth is rotting!," Naruto made a vomitting sound.

Naruto turned around and waved in a panic. "It wasn't my fault I swear!,"

"...Naruto...You...Really are...Annoying...," The girls gathered around him and Sakura cracked her knuckles. Hana stood in front of Naruto and glared at the girls. "It was my fault so don't you dare lay a finger on Naruto-Kun!,"

They glared at her and she glared back. "Hana-chan...," Naruto stared at his friend. The girls started to disperce and she turned to him and smiled. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?," He nodded and blushed a bit. _'I didn't know Hana was this strong on his own' _

"Alright everyone settle down," Iruka walked in with a clipboard and every sat down watching the teacher.

While the teacher was talking she laughed quietly inside her book. _'Pimple ass!'_ She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You should pay attention to this three-man cell list Hana," Sasuke said. "Ne Ne, Sasuke-san I already have my group,"

"You already do?,"

"Yeah I meet my teacher three months ago she went on a trip so I don't know when she'll be back," He just stared at her. Hana went back to her book and gave Sasuke a small smile. "Okay...Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke...,"

Hana jumped and turned to Sasuke. "God bless,"

"Hn...,"

"IRUKA SENSEI WHY DOES A OUT-STANDING SHINOBI LIKE ME...HAVE TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT PRICK OVER THERE!,"

"Just don't get in my way you loser,"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?,"

"Give it a rest Naruto,"

"So loud...," Hana sighed sweat dropping.

**-Afternoon Break-**

Hana sat under the tree and wrap up her lunch. "Hey Setsumi!," She turned and looked at the girls. "What is it?,"

"We need help with something,"

_(Sasuke's Pov)_

Angry I walked down the hall. _'Wait until I find Nartuo...That idoit!'_ I looked and stoped as I saw Hana looked down and her body soaked. "Hana?,"

"Oh...Hi Sasuke-san,"

"What in the hell happened to you?,"'

"Nothing...Don't worry about it," She began to walked away but I had to do something I quickly grabbed her wrist. "Don't be afraid to fight back...," She turned to me with tears running down her face. She was smiling for some reason I didn't understand her at all. "Thank you...Sasuke," I let her go and she walked away.

I turned and saw Naruto towards me. "What are you doing here!,"

"Real shinobi can untie ropes...Remember that next time loser,"

"Ah!,"

**-Classroom- **

Naruto looked around the hall and groaned. "Naruto just sit down and do something," Sakura said. "I can't I'm waiting for Hana-chan!,"

"She can handle her self and besides she already is assigned a team,"

"AAAAHHH!,"

"What are you doing Naruto?,"

He stood on a stool and put an easer on the crack of the door. "That's what you get for being late,"

"Geez...I'm not invovled,"

"Pfft...Like a jounin would fall for a baby booby trap,"

The door opened and a man walked in. It hit on the head sucessfully "WAHAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT YOU FELL FOR IT!," He sang loudly.

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop him but Naruto he...,"

He put his hand to his chin and smiled. "Hmm...How should I say this...? My first impression is...I don't like any of you,"

(Hanna)

"Your back already?,"

"Yes your long term training will begin today before the Chunin exams...In two weeks you will be come even stronger,"

"Yes...,"

"Wait! Two weeks?,"

"Don't back-talk me!,"

"Y-yes ma'am...,"

"It's settled...Now! Go kiss your friends good-bye!,"

"Yes maaaa'am!," She ran.

(Sasuke's house)

"Hello Sasuke-san," She waved at boy. "What are you doing here Hana?,"

She blushed at him as he was shirt-less with a towel around his neck and in his white shorts. "I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Long-term training,"

"Um...Y-yeah," He handed her the cup of tea and she smiled down at it. "How was your first-,"

"Don't wanna talk about!,"

"Hehe...That bad huh?,"

"Yeah...Besides I want to hear more about yours...," He leaned over to her ear and blew into it. She jumped and looked away "Sasuk-san..Your perverted!,"

"Shut up do want someone to hear us?,"

"Hear us?,"

"Yeah...Since your going to be doing a long term train session...We might as well spend sometime together," He leaned closer to her face. 'Don't give in to temptation...Don't give in...Don't give in...Don't...Give...In' There lips locked and she felt like she was melting. Snapping her eyes open she jumped up and stared at him.

"S-Sasu! You such a pervert!,"

He smirked as she ran out of his house quickly. "That idoit,"

(Naruto's house)

"Long term training?,"

"Yeah,"

"How long is it?,"

"Two weeks,"

"It's not that bad," He smiled.

"Ne Hana-chan," He leaned into her face. "What are you doing?,"

"You smell nice...,"

"Thanks,"

"Well I should get going...,"

"Wait...,"

"Eh?," He pulled her hand and pressed his lips against hers. "N-Naruto-kun?," She said pulling away. _'Not you to!'_

(At home)

She sighed and put on a black tank top and white underwear and sat on her bed "Those twoare mega perverts!," She squealed and layed on her bed and rolled around.

Failing to noticed the two perverts in the tree by her window.

"But I'll miss them...,"


	3. Meeting Ryuu

**_(\_/)_**  
**_(O.o )_**  
**_( ) _****- Week 1 -**

"Focus more Hana!," Hana sighed and glared at the stupid ball for not hitting the wall fast and hard enough. "Com'on time's a wastin!," Curse this strange teacher. She stopped and focused on the object infront of her. She stared at it and crouched getting ready to run and kick. "Staring at it isn't going to make it moooove!," And plus her teacher was making it worse. It was hot she was sweating this would be a very hard. She focused her Chakra once agai and charged at the ball with great speed. At least her training was turning out great!

She kicked the ball and it flew into the target. The ball hit the middle and cracked into the wall. "Yes!," She giggled and spined. "Nice Job Hana we'll finish this tomorrow...,"

"Thank you Sensei," She smiled. "Oh and when will I meet my new team mates,"

"Tomorrow afternoon is when they arrive,"

Hana's face lite up. "Really? What are they like?,"

"Well...One of them is hot-headed and the other is...Like...Hmm? What's the wrong I'm looking for?,"

"Um...Nice or Relaxed...?,"

"Nope! A arrogant guy," Her eyes widened and she sighed. "Why does that remind me of someone else," Hana pouted and walked towards her room. A maid held a towel out for her. "Ah! Thank you very much," She bowed and left. Hana smiled and went to take a shower. _'I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing?,"_

* * *

_Dear Naruto, _

_I hope your training is going well. How is Sakura and Master Kakashi. I heard you three aren't getting along, anyway I hope and you try very hard I know you can do it! Remember don't give up okay. _

_I have alot to tell you about my training. It's back breaking and really hard. Besides when I see you again I was wondering if me and you could have a battle. I won't hold back even if you cry._

_Love you, Hana _

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's been only a week and I miss you guys. I hope you like your new team. Oh! By the way what does focus mean? I came across this during my training...I'm sorry to bug you. I want to make you a big dinner when I see you again._

_Please be more friendly to Naruto. I know you two can become the best of friends if you really tried. Sorry if my letters are short. I'm exhausted get plenty of sleep. _

_Love, Hana_

Hana placed the two letters on the Black bird's ankle. It flew away into the night sky.

* * *

The next day Hana sat in the temple garden letting the sweet smell of flower petals fly past her nose. "I'm finished with training...But I'm sooo bored," She looked around the temple grounds and smiled to herself.

raito no kage ni wa  
ureigao shita haarekuin  
kyou wa ne  
hitorikiri  
mitakatta butai na no ni

intermezzo  
ima wa ne  
sukoshi kokoro ga pokari  
kigeki no makuma ni wa  
amai okashi o tabeyou

owari wa mou wakatteru story  
shiawasegokko kirai ja nai yo  
namida ga deru

intermezzo  
sayonara  
chokoreeto mo oshimai  
kigeki no makuake wa  
amai warutsu no oto  
kiss... me...

She sighed and giggled sitting against a tree. "Nice song," She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to the dark firm voice. "Hello...," She flushed a bit at the spikey red-haired boy with green eyes. "You must be the babe on our team eh?," She cocked her head to the side and stood up. 'Babe?' She giggled again. "You are pretty cute...Your name is Hana huh..,"

She nodded an looked up at him. "Cute song...I really like the last part...," He grabbed her chin and pushed his lips to hers. She widen her eyes and blushed "No!," She pushed him away. "Heey know...It was a peck on the lips," He chuckled a bit. She blushed and turned away. "The names Ryuu...," She turend back to him. "What do you want?," She crossed her arms over her breast.

"I'm here for my training so...I'll start with you," He sweeped his legs under her. "Ah!," She growled and grabbed his leg. "You bastard that was a dirty trick," She twisted her body and swung her right leg towards his head. He suddenly grabbed it and held her off the ground. "Your pretty fast for a girl," she gasped.

* * *

"I see...So that's what everyone is up to...So I'll have to enroll these three into the Chunin Exams as well," She smiled.

CRASH! BAM!

She got out of her seat and out of her office and see Hana smashed into the wall. The temple hallway floor and wall were cracked and smashed. "Ryuu! what did I say!,"

"Oops, Guess I threw her to hard," Hana struggled to get out of the hole. She glared at the boy and groaned. "My back!," Hana got up and flew towards him. "Why you!," She drew her right arm back. She threw her punches she flew mid-air. Ryuu smirked and grabbed her fist. Hana smiled brightly. "Gotcha!," She used her other hand and placed it on the back on his shirt and flipped him on his back the ground under him made a big hole and he winced in pain. "Hah!," She let go of his shirt.

Ryuu got up and stared down at her.

"I guess your not so weak, huh," He walked towards her she got back into her fighting stance. "Your strong so I won't beat up on you..," He wraped his arms around her waist. "You'll be alright for me hang with...So...You belong to me got that?,"

Hana gasped and stomped her feet. "No way! I don't belong to anyone,"

"Oh?," Ryuu smirked. "Alright...Then let me win you over..," She stepped back as he stepped forward. "You are really cute...You know that," He lifted her chin agin. She bite his finger and puffed up her cheeks. "I don't need YOU to tell me that...You perstuck out her tongue and ran to her room.

Ryuu smirked at her. "She'll be alot of fun...,"

"Just don't tease her so much," He turned to his teacher. "Alright whatever," He folded his arms behide his head and left.

* * *

Hana smiled down at the bird and opened the first letter. Looking at Naruto's letter made her heart beat a little faster.

_Hey Hana! I miss you so much! That jerk Sasuke did it again he's nothing but a show-off! I hate him. I even learned how to climb trees, I have to train again._

_I'll keep at it thanks Hana. You better not give up either._

_Love you, Naruto_

She giggeld at the letter and refolded it. She grabbed Sasuke's letter with more excitement. "He probably won't have alot to say either," She blushed at the long letter and smiled.

_Idoit! Did you hit your head during your training. Just focus your Chakra...I'm actually learning that right know. _

_And that loser Naruto is just me and so are you, But I'll eat the dinner you make me when we see each other. _

_I can't wait to see you either. You better not be as weak as you were when I last saw you. I want to fight you a well. _

_I won't hold back no atter how much you how much you squeal. Anyway Sakura and I have to find the idoit Naruto he stayed out last night_

_See you soon, Sasuke_

Hana smiled and folded his ad placed it on Naruto's. She grabbed a pencil and paper and smiled. "Those two really are something," She blushed


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Kurshitsuji and Naruto fans! I have an announcement that will disappoint some of you, I will no longer be writing Sweet Butlers and The Beautiful Flower Hana, But, I have given the story to another author some may know, her name is Narutogrlfan. She's very good at writing the romantic scenes and lemons and I asked her to carry on my story because I will not be able to for a while, So please show her the same support as you would me! Thanks to you my followers she will upload them as soon as she can.


End file.
